


On/Off

by crazed_peanut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Sweet, blowjob, handjob, it's that sweet, like i surprised myself, married!phan, non-descriptive smut, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazed_peanut/pseuds/crazed_peanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is very fluffy and cheesy. Like, if you want to read something light, this is it.</p><p>Dan and Phil have a 2 1/2 year old and a stressful morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome!  
> The events and characters of this story are a figment of my imagination.

It’s always hectic in the mornings. Dan doesn’t even want to imagine what it would be like if they had regular jobs and one of them had to be out of the house by 8. Did having a child turn you into a morning person? Dan’s certainly better with time management now and ticking off tasks while half asleep, but no, he still fucking hates being up before 11.  What’s more, Phil’s gotten worse at it, Dan thinks. He fixes coffee for his husband and himself without fail, but that’s about as far as his energy takes him, before he collapses in a dining chair.

Dan learned the hard way not to tease him about it. One morning they were having what Dan though was playful banter, and he called his husband an “old man”. Apparently sleep-deprived Phil had absolutely lost his sense of humor, because he took it too personally and was sour the entire day.

It takes Dan actually shaking Phil’s shoulder for him to pay attention.

“Phil, are you okay? I called your name like three times”

“I… yeah, just tired, I guess.”

“Okay, well, do you think you can manage keeping an eye on Sage for 5 minutes while I go and pick an outfit for her?” Dan turns to his girl, who’s currently humming a nursery rhyme and missing her mouth with almost every spoonful of cereal.

Phil nods. “Sure. Wait, do we have to be somewhere today?”

“Phil, it's Tuesday, we promised Sarah and Jamie to meet up with them at toddler time, remember?”

Suddenly Phil bolts up from his chair and gets a panicked expression on his face. “Crap, Dan, I completely forgot. What time is it?! We have to be out in like 30 minutes and…”

Dan cuts him off by grabbing his wrist and tugging it, so Phil’s body is flushed with his. He glances quickly at Sage and she’s completely unbothered by her father’s outburst, so Dan turns his attention to Phil once more. „Hey, sugar, calm down, it’s going to be okay.”

“No, it’s not, Dan. We’re going to be late and people will think we’re bad parents and irresponsible.”

“Phil, take a deep breath for me, yeah? Just like that. You’re being unreasonable, we’re not going to be late and even if we are, no one’s going to think we’re bad parents. We have a two and a half year old for God’s sake! I have an idea though. Why don’t I take Sage by myself to toddler time? That way you can sleep a little bit more and the three of us are going to have a quiet afternoon, okay?”

“You… will you really do that for me?”

“Of course I will, silly! You’re so grumpy when you’ve not slept well and we don’t want to upset our daughter, yeah?”

“You’re the best husband ever. How long will you be gone?”

“About 3 hours. When we come back and put Sage’s down for a nap, we’re going to have a bath together, does that sound appealing?”

“It sure does. Now go and pick some clothes out for her, I’m going to braid her hair.”

As Dan makes his way upstairs he hears the distinct giggling of his daughter, while Phil is trying to sing along with her, and he smiles to himself.

Unsurprisingly, by the time Dan’s driving back to their home, he’s all but forgotten about the bumpy start to the morning. In the end they were a bit late but, as Dan expected, no one seemed to care and in fact Sarah had shown concern when he’d explained Phil was feeling under the weather. He got to sing along with his daughter, run around after her, and exchange advice with other parents. For the first time in a while Sage hadn’t thrown a single tantrum, not even during lunch, and Dan would take the small victories.

Pulling up to his house, however, he becomes instantly alert again and tenses up. Martyn’s car is parked in his driveway. Dan knows jumping to conclusions isn’t good, but what if Phil had some kind of accident? Dan attributed his weird behavior in the morning to sleepiness, but what if he was actually sick and called his brother? Dan looks at Sage sleeping in her car seat and then at his phone- no missed calls, no messages.

_You’re being stupid, Dan. Martyn probably needed to pick up something. Besides, if Phil wasn’t feeling okay, he’d call me first, right? Right. Okay. I’m sure nothing’s wrong._

He steps inside the house, with his daughter in his hands, and is met with Cornelia sitting on the couch, browsing TV channels. “Hey, Cornelia, what’s going on?”

“Hey, Dan! Everything’s fine, don’t worry!” She stretches her arms to take Sage from Dan, but for some unknown reason, he takes a step back and clutches his child harder.

“Cornelia.” Dan begins warningly, but swallows back the rest of the sentence. She must finally realize Dan’s panicking, because she tries to soothe him.

“Dan, really, it’s okay. We’re okay, Phil’s okay. He’s upstairs with Martyn, I think they’re trying to fix the TV in your bedroom or something.”

“Oh, right, sorry. It’s just that Phil wasn’t himself this morning and when I saw you here I freaked out something had happened to him.”

By this point Sage is waking up and sleepily rubbing at her eyes. He prompts her to say hello to her auntie, hands her over and finally goes to find Phil.  As Cornelia had suggested, him and Martyn are sitting in the master bedroom, eyebrows scrunched and concentrated on the completely blue screen, bar an error message, of the TV.

“Martyn, what a nice surprise!” Dan greets and goes in to hug him.

“Dan, good to see you! Where’s Sage, I want to kiss her little cheeks!”

“Downstairs with Cornelia, probably on the couch, she got herself pretty tired out at playtime.”

Dan waits as Martyn politely shuffles out of the room and then plops himself down on the bed next to Phil. “Not that I don’t love your brother, Phil, but what’s he doing here?”

“I asked him for a favor.” Phil simply says. “They’re going to take Sage with them, so we can have a relaxing day and maybe a date night.”

“She’s staying over?”

“Yep, Cornelia wasn’t too hard to persuade, apparently Hunter’s been going on about a sleepover for a while anyway. I know I’ve been crap in the last week and especially after breakfast today I figured out we might both need it. Besides, I wanted to do something nice for my husband.”   

Dan kisses him and mutters a “thank you” against his lips. It’s not like he doesn’t love his daughter, but he’s happy Phil’s managed to organize this. They smile to each other and kiss again, before a cry erupts from downstairs and bursts their bubble. Phil animatedly explains to Sage all the adventures she’s about to embark on with her aunt and uncle and she stares at him wide eyed and excited as ever. She waves her hands around, mimicking her papa, which makes Dan wonder if it’s possible to explode from loving his little family as much as he does.

15 minutes later Sage’s bag is packed and Martyn’s carrying her out of the door, while Dan thanks Cornelia for the hundredth time. Fatigue hits Dan then, when it’s all of a sudden completely quiet in the house, his eyelids threaten to flutter shut as he’s standing, so he grabs Phil’s hand and heads for the sofa. It’s still about 1 in the afternoon and he suggest that they lounge in the living room for a while. Their 20-something-year-old selves would be disgusted with how many episodes of their current favorite anime they’re behind on and obviously Phil’s thinking along the same lines, because it’s already playing on the TV.

“Do you want to cuddle me?” Dan asks his husband.

“I was thinking maybe you could lay across my lap? I had a little down time while you were out and wouldn’t mind watching you rest.”

“Creep.”

“You still married me though, so come on.” Phil says and pats his legs. He’s sat in a corner of the sofa snugly leaning back, so Dan pushes any worry that Phil won’t be comfortable away and rests his head down. Five minutes is all it takes for Dan to stop fighting his drowsiness. He turns around, back to the TV and snuggles his face to Phil’s belly. He remembers the first time he’d lain like this, in the beginning of their relationship, and _oh my god, I’m pressing my cheek against Phil’s crotch_ was the only thought in his mind. He smiles at the memory. There’s nothing sexual about it now. It’s intimate, sweet. Phil’s rubbing circles on his thigh with one hand, massaging his scalp with the other, and Dan lets himself be lulled to sleep by the gestures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Dan and Phil get up to on their day off.

When Dan wakes up, it’s because Phil’s snores have turned from endearing to plain loud. His head is hanging back, mouth open and Dan wonders for a second how it’s possible that he didn’t get dribbled on. He also entertains the idea of falling back asleep, but however long a nap he took seems to have sufficed, because now at least Dan can keep his eyes open and they don’t hurt. He reaches a hand up and strokes Phil’s cheek. He figures it’s a pleasant change after two and a half years of being woken up by a screaming baby or an alarm clock daily. It’s nice that he can do this for Phil now, makes him giddy like a teenager, because small gestures like these have all but disappeared from their relationship. Phil’s irises peek out from under his eyelids and he leans into Dan’s touch, smiling. Dan’s head is still heavy from sleep and Phil’s mouth is too far away, so he settles for placing a kiss to his stomach. Phil erupts into giggles, because he’s ticklish there and Dan lazily lifts his shirt and tucks his head underneath it, his lips now resting below Phil’s bellybutton. He doesn’t move them, doesn’t dart his tongue out. He brings one hand around Phil’s waist and stills in this position, relishing the closeness, the quiet, the slow and fuzzy after- sleep atmosphere.

“I love you” He mumbles against the skin after a few minutes and if he’s sure of anything, it’s that he’s said that exact phrase enough times that even if Phil didn’t hear him, he can recognize the movement of his mouth. Phil answers and curls his fingers where they rest against Dan’s thigh, squeezing lightly. Then Phil unpauses the anime and they actually manage to get through a whole episode. Dan doesn’t regret having a child, he doesn’t, but he’s forgotten how good this feels. He can pretend, just for today that he doesn’t carry the responsibility of another human being’s life on his shoulders and focus on Phil. He’s grateful for a ton of things in his life, and one of those is Phil’s family and their unconditional support. This isn’t the first time Martyn and Cornelia have stepped up and taken care of their daughter, but usually it’s because Phil and him have to work all day. Sage has also spent the night and her grandmother’s house, too, but this time it feels like they have more time. Dan plans to take full advantage of it.

They’re now both sitting up, their shoulders are touching and Phil asks:

“Anything in particular you want to do today?”

“I was thinking maybe go out for sushi for lunch, order in dinner, and everything in between is whatever.”

“So basically your plan is food?” Phil laughs at him.

“Since when is yours not exactly that?”

“You got me. Come on, let’s get going.”

Two hours later, they end up with full bellies, sipping on coffees to go, in a toys’ shop in the mall close to their home. Dan’s searching for a jigsaw puzzle appropriate for 2 to 3 year olds and Phil’s clutching a sheep plush toy. The conversation hasn’t steered too far from their child and they’ve also already called Martyn to check up on them. He’d said they’re at the zoo and Dan relaxed a little. He didn’t realize he was tense, but then again, being out and about without his little girl was foreign to him and he worried a little. He also missed her. Before he had children, Dan naively thought that he was going to be “dad” just around the kids, and once they’re out of sight, sleeping, visiting family, whatever, he’d be Dan again. He thought of it as an on/off switch and boy was he wrong. He was now a dad 24/7 and would be for the rest of his life. It scared him at the beginning. Now it was a soothing thought.

He shares it with Phil once they’ve paid for the new toys and Phil laughs and kisses him. He finds it normal, he says, sweet, that Dan’s properly thinking about this.

What ends up happening between lunch and dinner, is that they sit around the table and talk a whole bunch on work- related topics. After, when they finally get up to order take out, Dan’s almost as exhausted as he was in the morning. They don’t get to be completely off, not even for a day, there are important projects to be discussed and coordinated. They’ve been working together for a long while and these discussions are almost a formality, because their work ethic is completely synchronized. All of that is okay though, they’re home and it’s fun, it’s just spending time with Phil.

Once the pasta arrives, they open some white wine and the mood instantly changes. It goes back to how it was before they went out to lunch, with the added bonus that they quickly become tipsy. Phil probably thinks he’s being playful, but is downright suggestive and Dan doesn’t mind one bit. It’s been a while since they’ve done anything else than simply get off together, always rushed because of the baby, but now Phil’s making an actual effort. He compliments Dan, kisses his hand and cheek, keeps his leg constantly connected with the other’s under the table. Dan bathes in the attention he’s getting, he’s actually sure he’s glowing.

“How about you put the dishes in the washer and come meet me in the bedroom in 10?” Dan suggests, once their plates and glasses are empty. He has a plan. Well, as much of a plan as you can construct during dinner with what you already have in the house. He’s pretty sure they haven’t done this in a while, so he fishes out a pair of lace panties from his drawer and puts them on. He looks himself in the floor length mirror in the bedroom. The alcohol he consumed helps soothe the insecurity when he figures out he’s put on a little weight since the last time he’s worn those particular panties. _whatever, this is Phil and I feel sexy tonight._

Dan’s just lighting the second candle on the dresser when he hears Phil’s footsteps closer. He fumbles with something for a few second, back to the door, because he wants the first thing Phil sees as he enters the room to be his ass. There are now a pair of strong hands kneading at it and Dan melts into the touch. He drops his head on Phil’s shoulder and lets his exposed flesh be kissed for a few seconds. When he turns around, the kiss they finally share is urgent. There’s no rush, no. But they want, want, _want_ the other one so bad, right now.

Sex with Phil is easy, Dan thinks, familiar, even if his body is tight and it takes longer than usual to get to the actual part of it. In the best way possible, sex with Phil is just _nice._ Phil praises him every step of the way, calls him a _good boy, pretty, gorgeous._ Dan chants _Phil_ like a mantra, he doesn’t usually enjoy the sound of his own voice, but the way that name rolls off his tongue is music. Their door is open and the whole house echoes with it. Afterwards they clean up quickly and because they’re dads now and this is allowed, they fall right asleep.

It takes Dan a full minute when he wakes up to figure out why there’s no sun in the room. Phil must have got up during the night and drawn the blinds. Dan turns around to see his husband sleeping on his back, duvet haphazardly thrown over his body. His chest is bare, so is one of his thighs, and Dan skims his fingers over the exposed flesh. Phil’s skin’s gotten looser with age, softer, and Dan appreciates the gradual change. The strokes are now longer, have a little more pressure in them and Phil finally wakes up.

“Good morning. What time is it?” he mumbles and reaches for his phone. Dan catches his arm and brings it back next to his body.

“Dunno. Don’t care.”

And that’s that. The next time Dan talks it’s to remind Phil how nice he feels in his mouth, how good he tastes, to plead him _oh god, Phil, cum on my face._ Phil wants this to last, doesn’t want to come yet and says as much. Dan drags his hand over Phil slower then, looser, just occasionally dips his tongue in the slit, while Phil makes tiny, almost unnoticeable motions upwards with his hips.  He finishes himself off a couple of minutes later just how Dan wanted, on his face, mutters _beautiful_ when Dan licks off all he can reach.

They take their time to properly wake up, then Phil hops in the shower. While he’s in there, Martyn calls.

“ _Hey, Dan. Did I wake you two up?”_

“No, Martyn, that’s fine, what’s up?”

_“I know I promised Phil to keep Sage until tonight, but she’s crying pretty badly for you now and I think it’s best if you come pick her up.”_

“Yeah, sure, don’t worry about it. Phil’s in the shower right now, but we’ll try to make it to you in an hour.”

_“Sounds good. See you in a bit.”_

“Was that Martyn?” Dan nods. “Do we have to go?”

“Yes, apparently our daughter can’t go a day without her parents.”

“Wow, Dan, who would have thought?”

“Very funny.”

Phil’s now sitting next to Dan on the bed, drying his hair with a towel. “Do you think we should get a nanny?”

Dan’s never been fond of the idea. Besides, they’re good with coordinating schedules and most of the time when one has to work, the other can stay home. For other times their parents are extremely helpful and happy to take Sage. It’s just something about letting a stranger take care of his kid that makes Dan feel uneasy. The last 24 hours may have played a trick on his mind though, or maybe it’s the post orgasmic haze that makes him think he might not be _that_ opposed.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Dan answers finally.

Phil laughs. “You’re in a good mood today, seems like you’ll do whatever I want you to.”

“Yeah? What else do you want from me?”

“I wanna have another kid.” Dan can’t tell if Phil’s being serious right now, so he plays along.

“You’re pushing it.”

“Okay then, how about that bath you promised me yesterday?”

“That’s more like it.” Dan praises “Tonight.”

“Can’t wait!” Phil says with over-the-top enthusiasm.

Soon they’re out of the door and Dan tries to figure out what’s happening with him today. Suddenly a nanny doesn’t seem so bad, and neither does another child (though Phil was probably joking about that). First order of business however is collect the kid they actually have and treat her to some ice cream. Dan misses her and wants to spoil her rotten today and he thinks that for once, Phil might actually let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my whole work!  
> Writing phanfics is my coping mechanism, so I'll keep posting them even if they're not good or original. Nevertheless, if you like my writing, I accept prompts (:  
> Please stop by in the comments and hit the kudos if you like this!  
> Also, check out my other works here, since I don't have a tumblr!


End file.
